


Заметки Дьюса, запрещённые к прочтению другим членам команды Пиковых Пиратов

by billiecold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person, Pirates, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: У каждого бывает момент, когда просто хочется вернуться в то самое счастливое прошлое, о котором говорят с грустью, но в то же с теплотой.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 4





	Заметки Дьюса, запрещённые к прочтению другим членам команды Пиковых Пиратов

Пожалуй, у каждого бывает момент, когда просто хочется вернуться в то самое счастливое прошлое, о котором говорят с грустью, но в то же время с теплотой. Раньше я не понимал таких людей. Наверное, юношеский максимализм. Я всегда старался жить настоящим. Бурно, ярко, весело. Один мой товарищ назвал бы это «жизнью без сожалений».

Сейчас меня всё чаще посещают подобные мысли. Возможно, это влияние тоски, навеянной жизнью не совсем удачливого человека. После той тяжёлой войны с дозорными мир многих сильно изменился, в том числе и мой. Мне кажется, что краски моего мира с каждым днём тускнеют всё больше. Моей мечтой было путешествие, после которого я смогу написать увлекательную книгу о приключениях, но моё нынешнее путешествие ничтожно по сравнению с тем, что было несколько лет назад.

— Эй, Дьюс! Разбери ты наконец тот хлам из своих набросков. Если ты с ними ничего не собираешься делать, зачем тогда они здесь пылятся? — кто-то из команды вынес мне целый ящик с тетрадями и блокнотами, на страницах которых хранился целый этап моей жизни.

— Они не хлам, и уж точно ещё пригодятся мне! — возмутился я, вздохнув. Вот всегда так к моим трудам относятся. Тем не менее, к совету я решил прислушаться. Я унёс ящик в свою каюту и начал разгребать. В нём лежали записи, которые я вёл до того, как моя команда стала частью команды старика Белоуса…

Так о чём это я? О ностальгии, верно. Для погружения в ностальгию нет ничего лучше этих набросков. На самом дне ящика я нашёл потрёпанный временем блокнот, который я гордо именовал «Заметки Дьюса, запрещённые к прочтению другим членам команды Пиковых Пиратов». Как глупо звучит! Но мне было семнадцать, в то время я часто давал своим творениям какие-то странные и невероятно идиотские названия. И за этим совершенно дурным названием скрывались все чувства, которые переполняли меня на корабле Пиковых Пиратов. На некоторых страницах были закладки. Я определённо знал, о _ком_ шла речь в тех записях. Не сдержав порыва, я открыл блокнот и принялся за чтение.

* * *

  
…До сих пор тяжело в это поверить, но я стал пиратом… Нет, я не буду себя так называть! Пусть я и на пиратском судне, я просто путешественник. А мой спутник, Эйс, всё же невыносимый идиот. Он неплохой парень, но я с ним точно свихнусь. Скучно уж точно не будет…

…Боже мой, этот идиот свалился за борт. Мне пришлось его вытаскивать. Я был так зол. Эйс сказал мне: «Я забыл, что не могу плавать. Всё ещё не привык к дьявольскому фрукту». Серьёзно? Как, чёрт возьми, можно забыть такую важную вещь?!..

…Мы прибыли на остров Х. Здесь также были ещё какие-то пираты, явно посолиднее нас. Эйс затеял авантюру. Мне это сразу не понравилось, но всё чудесным образом обошлось. Не могу поверить, что мы вдвоём смогли стащить столько сокровищ у тех глупых пиратов. Ха-ха! Это точно не шутка?..  
Мы оба решили, что эти сокровища поменяем на белли и купим наконец-то нормальный корабль…

…Наткнулись на браконьеров, теперь у нас есть питомец — горный кот. Его, кстати, назвали Котацу. Он почти не отходит от Эйса. Это потому что он тёплый из-за своей силы? Коты ведь любят тепло. Надо будет понаблюдать…

…Кажется, Котацу и правда нравится сила Эйса. Хотя, даже если бы этой огненной силы не было, против обаяния нашего капитана _никто не устоял_ …

…Признаюсь честно: ненавижу приближаться к очередному острову. Если видишь землю, жди беды в виде абсолютно беспечного Эйса. Этого парня невозможно сдержать. К сожалению, этот остров славился своей необычной кухней. Я знал, что может произойти, и это произошло. Я отлучился на пару минут, чтобы купить продовольствие, но этот идиот умудрился устроить бардак. Мы чудом незаметно сбежали. У меня был стресс, а ему смешно! Я стукнул его по голове, Эйс лишь беззаботно рассмеялся. Зато не скучно, говорил он. Не будь таким серьёзным, говорил он. Да если бы не я и моя ответственность, он бы точно ко дну пошёл уже давно!..

…Вчера наша команда разгромила другую, а также вляпалась в стычку с дозором. Последствий долго ждать не пришлось. За Эйса назначили награду. Он счастлив, я в ужасе. Теперь за нами будут гоняться не только дозорные, но и охотники на пиратов.  
И всё же, я был тоже рад за него. Разве можно не заразиться хорошим настроением, глядя на него?..

…На острове мы всегда проводили время вместе. Это стало некой традицией. Мы могли сойти в совершенное разное время, с другими людьми, но всё равно пересекались (чаще всего этот дубина творил немыслимые вещи, приходилось следить за ним, словно он был ребёнком). _И мне это нравилось._ Эйс был тем человеком, с кем всегда можно было поговорить. Правда, говорил чаще он, но нас обоих это устраивало. У меня было мало того, что я мог позволить себе рассказать, зато у Эйса было столько историй, что на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватило бы…

…Награда Эйса стала в последнее время часто расти. За последний месяц её подняли два раза. Команда празднует, капитан улыбается, но я вижу, что улыбка эта фальшивая. Кажется, его это тревожит.  
«У меня такое чувство, будто Дозор знает обо мне больше, чем следует, — сказал он мне сегодня после очередной пирушки, — словно намекают мне о том, что знают, кто я на самом деле».  
Я удивился такому откровению. О том, что он сын короля пиратов, мы говорили лишь единожды, на том необитаемом острове. Тем не менее, мне было приятно, что Эйс мне доверяет.  
«Возможно, — ответил ему я. — Но даже если так, они не рискнут кричать об этом на весь мир. Для их же блага и репутации будет лучше играть в молчанку. Не забивай сейчас себе этим голову».  
Эйс улыбнулся уголками губ: «Да, пожалуй так».  
Он посмотрел на меня, и в его глазах я увидел благодарность и доверие. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ. Кажется, в тот момент _моё сердце начало биться сильнее_ …

…С того вечера прошло несколько недель. Эйса уже совсем не волновала своя награда. Единственное, что его волновало, это, видимо, мои нервы. Он всегда был в центре моего внимания: иногда мы просто говорили, иногда он творил глупости, словно капризный ребёнок, требовавший заметить его.  
Эйс часто выводил меня из себя, и даже сегодня я умудрился пару раз его хорошенько стукнуть, но он только смеялся и выглядел особо довольным. Чего он добивается?..

…Сегодня мы наконец прибыли на Сабаоди. Вся команда была на нервах: пусть архипелаг и прекрасное место, тут может случится всякое, да и штаб-квартира дозорных совсем рядом. Только вот Эйса это никак не волновало, у него были свои планы. И кто бы сомневался, что мы, встав на якорь, сразу же его сразу упустим из виду. Ещё и Исука нарисовалась. Надеюсь, до полного смоляного покрытия нашего корабля мы продержимся…

…Мы отплыли с Сабаоди. Недавно мне снова посчастливилось поговорить по душам с Эйсом. Мы оба в какой-то степени были немного потрясены случившимися событиями.  
«Расстроен из-за отказа Исуки?» — спросил я. Было заметно, что они оба друг другу симпатизируют (и мне, честно говоря, _это не совсем нравилось_ , хотя Исуку я уважаю).  
«Да, есть такое. Но не только из-за этого. Всё пошло не по плану», — сказал он и разочарованно вздохнул.  
«А когда у нас что-то шло по плану? — усмехнулся я, надеясь хоть как-то подбодрить капитана, но Эйс лишь промолчал. — Ну что такое важное ты хотел сделать?»  
«Да на колесе обозрения прокатиться», — пробубнил он. Я промолчал и посмотрел на него как на умственно отсталого. Мы ведь смогли это сделать. Видимо в моем взгляде читался прямой вопрос а-ля «ты идиот?», поэтому Эйс недовольно на меня посмотрел. — «Это было совсем не так, как я планировал!»  
«Тоже мне проблема», — я закатил глаза, а его взгляд стал обиженным. Кажется, он сказал: «Да ну тебя».  
Эйс ушёл. Я тогда тоже разозлился. Он волновался из-за какой-то ерунды. Что ж, пускай позлится немного, потом успокоится. Однако через пару часов упорного игнорирования меня с его стороны я понял, что для него тот план с колесом действительно был важен. Я начал чувствовать себя не очень хорошо. Мы с Эйсом никогда особо не ссорились. И всё-таки я смог подловить момент, когда он был один, и так просто уйти от разговора со мной не сможет.  
«Эйс, ну что такое? Что было настолько важно?» — спросил я. Он хмыкнул, не собираясь мне ничего говорить. Но потом, взяв с меня обещания не смеяться, Эйс всё же решил рассказать.  
«Эм… Ну, — всё, что смог сказать он, а затем ненадолго замолчал. Отличное начало. — Может быть, моё решение прокатиться с тобой на колесе обозрения… м-м-м, было совсем не спонтанное, как могло показаться».  
Щёки Эйса покрылись румянцем, а голос становился тише. Я удивлённо посмотрел на него. Тогда до меня не сразу дошло, что он хотел мне сказать. И он продолжил: «Может быть, я хотел тогда сказать тебе кое-что… важное».  
Тогда я понял, что не только у Эйса щёки красные. Кажется, моё сердце вот-вот выпрыгнуло бы в тот момент. И всё же, я рискнул спросить: «И что это?».  
«Я люблю тебя», — признался Эйс. Я ответил тем же. — «Правда?».  
Я кивнул. Он спросил, может ли он поцеловать меня. И как можно было отказать этому идиоту? Я вновь кивнул и заметил, как его стеснительность моментально сменилась решительностью. Эйс притянул меня к себе ближе и впился в губы. И пусть всё так хорошо начиналось, раздался странный звук, словно кто-то со всей силы наступил на пол. Мы отпрянули друг от друга, словно нашалившие коты. И тогда раздалось громкое возмущённое «мяу», а вокруг ног Эйса сталь вертеться Котацу, при этом недовольно поглядывая на меня.  
«Чёрт, Эйс, я думал, ты свободен!» — отшутился я, и он рассмеялся. Котацу потерся о ноги Эйса, требуя внимание к своей персоне.  
«Я тоже так думал», — ответил мне Эйс и погладил Котацу. — «А ты собственник, да?».  
Кот замурчал, и мы вновь рассмеялись…

* * *

  
Я закрыл дневник. На большее меня не хватило. _Я так скучаю по Эйсу_.


End file.
